A special day for Sally Ann
by AuthorCTD
Summary: Sally Ann pays a visit to Ms. Naomi's house
First: To all who read, comment and like my stories... I SEE YOU! Thank you so much.

Second: I for one cant wait to see what happens with Sasil Season 2, what about you?

Third: Here's a one shot for you, I hope you enjoy

Finally: I missed Sally Ann's blue book bag in the final episodes... It was like an additional character LOL

* * *

It was nice to sleep in Sally Ann thought as she gathered her things. Two months ago she had gone to the manager of the big box store to ask for this day off. So far the only thing special she had done was sleep in until eight in the morning which to Sally Ann was a perfect start to the day.

Now it was almost nine-thirty and if she wanted to make it to the library when it opened she needed to hurry. Sally Ann knew she could only spend about an hour at the library before she had to be at Ms. Naomi's house to help the older woman with spring cleaning.

Standing in front of the dresser in her bedroom she place her money, seven dollars and drivers license in her right pocket, she clipped her key ring onto the belt loop of her blue jeans before putting her lip gloss in the left pocket. Looking in the mirror one last time, earrings, check, hair, fluffed. All seemed in order.

Going to the kitchen Sally Ann took out a plastic market bag from under the sink and folded it into a neat small square before tucking it into her back pocket. Opening the back door she said over her shoulder "I'm leaving now, sir" addressed her brother who was sitting on the sofa eating a bowl of Lucky Charms and watching TV. Not wait for a response, she closed the door.

The day was overcast and breezy, not hot at all for late May and the walk to the library only took thirty minutes.

"Hi Ms. Thompson"

"Good Morning Sally Ann"

"Anything new?"

"There are some new romance novels and a couple biographies on the sales rack if that's what you're askin."

"That's where I'm headed" Sally Ann said with a smile

After picking up three romance novels and a hardback biography on Eartha Kitt she made her way to the counter "How much for this?"

"The books are twenty-five cents each and the hardback is fifty but lets say an even dollar, how's that?"

"That's a great deal." Reaching into her pocket Sally Ann pulled out first a dollar and than the plastic bag to hold her new books. Gathering everything she left the familiar building.

Walking up the steps to Ms. Naomi's place some forty minutes later Sally Ann couldn't help but smile. She always loved it here at Ms. Naomi's perfect little house. The house sat off the road, the last one on the block. No one came back here unless they came to see Ms. Naomi which meant it was usually quite. Inside Ms. Naomi has lace curtains, old lamps and even a used piano which she confessed to Sally Ann she didn't know how to play. Then there was Ms. Naomi herself. Sally Ann had only known the seventy-seven year old woman for a short while, just under two years and in that time Ms. Naomi had grown into the grandmother she never knew she wanted. Thats why she was here because Ms. Naomi had asked her to come over today and help with a coupled of chores she couldn't do herself. Get the curtains down for washing, dust some of the higher objects around the house, move some of the furniture around. And because Sally Ann saw Ms. Naomi's knees give out more then once she had even talked to her about moving the bed from upstairs to the living room. It was a small twin mattress and box-spring which Sally Ann was sure she could slide down the stairs on her own.

Before she could knock the door swung open. "I saw you walking up the street, come on in child."

"Hey Ms. Naomi... I hope I'm not to late."

"You are right on time actually" Ms. Naomi said as she walked to the kitchen, Sally Ann followed "Let me show you something before we start"

There sitting on the small kitchen table was a red velvet bundt cake, fried chicken wings, a small bowl of pasta salad and a yellow gift bag "Happy Birthday Sally Ann."

Picking up the gift bag she turned to Sally Ann " I made you som... child, now stop that crying. It's nothing much. I can't afford one of those fancy cakes from Julies but I hope you like this."

"I love it, thank you so much" Sally Ann said as she wiped away the single tear that fell from her watery eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you ever be sorry. Sit. Open"

Sally Ann sat at the kitchen table opening the gift bag as Ms. Naomi reached for two small plates and a cake knife.

Pulling out a bulk of fabric she looked a bit confused at first "I know young ladies like their fancy pocketbooks" Ms. Naomi started "But you are more practical so I made you this backpack on the sewing machine. I added some small pickets on the inside for your money and things, there is even a little loop for your keys. It's adjustable so it can fit over a coat in the winter and the drawstring will make sure nobody can get into it. And of course it's that favorite color blue of yours... I swear you need to go find you a blue eyed boy somewhere like in those books I see you reading." Ms. Naomi finished with a cackle.

Sally Ann looked up speechless. Not sure when or how Ms. Naomi even knew it was her birthday. Maybe she mentioned it to her once. It was then that Sally Ann remembered just after meeting in June they spoke about her horrible 18th birthday. How she had been locked out of the house in the rain. Her cell phone had died and she had waited over two hours for James to come home. She had caught a cold and had been sick for days after. It was a birthday Sally Ann never wanted to repeat.

Standing up she hugged the woman tightly. Thank you."

"Well now..." Ms. Naomi said hugging her back "There's something else in the bag too."

Looking in the bottom of the gift bag Sally Ann saw a small box which when opened reveled a gold ring "Now see I got this ring when I started working my first real job. The state use to come in and bus all us black folks into the city at nine o'clock at night and we would clean the police station, department store and clinic. One night while waiting for the bus to pick us up at about three in the morning I saw this ring in a jewelry store. I saved and saved for one whole year and after that year I walked into that store with my head high and bought that ring in cash. Scared the white folks I did... They counted the money three times before they would give me my ring but I ain't never been prouder of myself."

"Are you sure Ms. Naomi" It was at this moment Sally Ann was happy this woman had come into her life. Not for the items she was giving but because Ms. Naomi cared. Sally Ann was sure this woman had been put on a path to show her that someone did care just a little about her.

"Yes, child. I got no kids and I want to know it's with the right person after I'm gone. Does it fit."

Sally Ann lifted her hand "Yes, I can fit it on my pointer finger. See."

"I guess that's they style now" Ms. Naomi shrugged before standing "Well, you gonna stick around?"

Looking down at her new ring she answered "Yes ma'am. I thought we had chores to do?"

"Later, I'm tired. Come wake me in a couple hours."

"Okay, I'm just going to do some reading in the living room if you don't mind"

As Ms. Naomi started up the staircase she looked back "Take that slice of cake with you."

And Sally Ann did just that. All the while thinking how great this 19th birthday was.

* * *

Two days later

"Oh, Happy Birthday" James said as he grabbed his car keys and headed out the back door already will into the bottle "Today is your birthday right?"

"Thank you James" was the answer Sally Ann gave as she headed to her bedroom. Locking the door just in case.


End file.
